


巢穴

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 應梗文，噗浪偷偷說：https://www.plurk.com/p/nmm93w天使與惡魔在公園的閒談－有關築巢
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	巢穴

阿茲拉斐爾偶爾會思考一件事，他們所選擇的化形是否會反向影響他們的習慣。精確地說，蛇身的化形對克羅里到底有沒有影響。

他的懷疑不是空穴來風，同樣身為沒有人類生理需求的他們，克羅里比他更在意『巢穴』的意涵，惡魔甚至有一個固定的落腳處──他的公寓。

「待會去我那裡？我準備了司康、茶還有……聖誕布丁。」克羅里狀似無意地說，他們正一起椅靠著欄杆面對湖面，欣賞聖詹姆斯公園的鴨子。

或許是他們駐足了太長時間沒有扔下任何麵包屑，鴨子們斜瞥過來的視線似乎隱含鄙夷。

「你，要過平安夜？」阿茲拉斐爾訝異地問，「還是和我？」他是指一名天使與一名惡魔共同慶祝聖誕節前夕是多麼詭異。

但對克羅里來說，就只是你與我而已。

「是的，你跟我。」克羅里乾脆忽略了平安夜一事。

「不太好吧。」阿茲拉斐爾躊躇道，「你們還會慶祝耶穌的誕生？」

「噢，誰管他啊。」克羅里皺了皺鼻頭，「人類總是需要一個藉口才能團聚飲宴，我們只是恰好趕上了這時間。」

「嗯。」阿茲拉斐爾沉吟，「還是改天吧。」

克羅里收起心中的點點失望，只說：「這樣啊，可惜了麗池的限量聖誕布丁。」

天使的決定為了甜點再度動搖，所以他開始顧左右而言他，「聽說你那裡有很多植物。」

「是啊。」克羅里意興闌珊地說，「長得很茂盛。」因為不夠好的都不在了。

「你種它們是為了什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾從腦海裡挖出那個築巢論，突然起意打探。

「不為什麼。」克羅里好像終於接收到鴨子的打量目光，憑空變出一袋麵包撕著撒下去。

鴨群露出一個應該是『算你識趣』的眼神划遊過來啄食。

「但是你的屋子裡都是綠色植物對吧？」阿茲拉斐爾顯現長考的神色，斟酌著要不要說出自己的猜測。

「確實挺多的。」說到室內植物，克羅里精神抖擻地表示，「它們需要比較對象才能互相競爭長得更漂亮。」也能互相提醒讓惡魔失望的植物會落得何種下場。

「所以你不是在……」阿茲拉斐爾吞回接下來的字眼，「沒什麼。」他忽然想到生物築巢是為了繁衍，而他自己就是克羅里一直以來試圖邀請到『巢穴』的對象。

「我在做什麼？」克羅里瞇起眼睛看向天使，「你讓我更好奇了，天使。」

「築巢，我是說築巢。」阿茲拉斐爾不好意思地低聲道，「抱歉，我的錯，你怎麼會有這種習性。」

「啊……」克羅里恍然輕嘆，忽然之間瞭解到自己的行為，「喔，這麼說你真的不去？」既然上面與下面都（暫時）不打算管他們了，他想不出為什麼不。

「還是太快了，」阿茲拉斐爾微笑道，「下次吧。」

「那我只好帶著聖誕布丁去找你了。」克羅里早就習慣了天使的步調，仍是愉快地說。

「正好，我那裡有葡萄酒。」阿茲拉斐爾高興地說，兩人不約而同地不再提築巢的事情。

完


End file.
